A Dimension Apart
by Rebelbot
Summary: The kids and the Autobots are teleported into another demension and met the Autobots there and a strange half organic and half robotic girl. Now the must find a way to get back into their own demension.
1. Chapter 1

It was mid-afternoon in a sleepy town. Nearby a volcano sat quietly with what looked like a ship sticking out from. A small lone figure strode out from an entrance of the ship and starched. The figure was of a half organic half robotic woman who was in her twenties. She let out a sigh a large robot with dragon parts to him came to her.

"Enjoying the day?" The robot asked.

"Yep, until the Decepticons come and ruin it as they always do," The women said, "How Draghoul doing?"

"He is in the training room with Sunstreaker," The robot said.

"Thought as much," The women said as the alarm blazed inside the ship.

"Sounds like the Decepticons are at it again," The dragon robot said turning to go inside.

"I knew they were up to no good," The women said as she followed.

When they arrived at the control room they were greeted by other robots who also heard the alarm.

"The Decepticons are attacking a science facility," A tiger said.

"Autobots transform and roll out," A robot said as all of them transformed and headed towards the science facility.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another fine day at Rad's house.

"Alright, I'm going to the park," Rad called out to his parents.

"What's the hurry, Rad?" His father asked, "Are you meeting someone?"

"Yes I am," Rad explained, "I'm meeting my friends and the Autobots at the park for a picnic to celebrate the end of the war against the Decepticons."

"I was wondering, Rad," Mrs. White said, "What do transformers eat."

"They eat energon, I think," Rad said.

And with that he was out the door. Rad rode his bike all the way to the park. When he got there he got off his bike letting it fall to the ground. Once inside he looked around for his friends. At first he couldn't find them anywhere until he heard the voice of Alexis to his left.

"Hey Rad what took you so long?" Alexis asked.

"Sorry about that I woke up a little late today," Rad explained.

"Well at least you're here," Alexis said, "Come on, the Autobots are already here."

Rad followed Alexis to the side of the lake. There Rad could see the Autobots as well as Billy, Fred, and Carlos.

"Hey Rad you finally came," Carlos said when he saw Rad coming.

"Sorry I'm late guys, is everyone ready?" Rad asked.

"Of course we are Rad," Carlos said.

As the friends began the picnic the ground suddenly started to shake hard. At the same time a portal appeared and began to suck everything into itself. The heroes tried to hold the best they can but the force of the portal was too much. They too were sucked into the vortex. After a few seconds of spinning they finally hit solid ground. Rad looked up to see where they were and saw something that surprised him. Rad saw a girl in her twenties but she had huge white wings and claws that were silver. Her legs were like robotic with blue and white color along with a tail.


	3. Chapter 3

Rad could only stare as the girl raised her leg and stomped down causing an earthquake. The heroes held on until the earthquake was over and when Rad looked up again the girl was with a black tiger who looked a lot like Saber Fang. The tiger roared at Rad getting the attention of the girl.

"What are you guys doing here?" the girl asked as she ran up to him.

"Well we," Rad began but was interpreted by a huge explosion.

"Hold that thought," The girl said as she ran toward the cause of the explosion.

As Rad and the others got up they could hear fighting going on and then the sound of retreating feet. Just then the girl returned from around the corner.

"Okay now you can tell me," The girl said.

"Well we don't know how we got here," Rad began, "We were having a picnic with the Autobots and then a portal appeared and we were sucked in."

"So the machine does work," The girl said, "Yo big guy we have some guest here from another dimension."

Just then a robot, which looked like Optimus, appeared to the girl's left when she spoke.

"So it seems," the look alike Optimus said when he saw Rad and the others.

"Machine, what machine?" Hot Shot asked.

"Some kind of machine that opens gates of some kind," The girl said, "My name is Ruby if you're wondering and this is Optimus and the black tiger is Fuisor."

The Autobot that came through the portal with the kids introduce themselves as Hot Shot, Smokescreen, Blurr and Red Alert as well as the kids. The others must have escaped the portal and were left behind.

"We'll get you back to your dimension in no time," Ruby said,

"If we can get it to work again," The black Saber Fang look alike, "I just received word that the machine got damaged during the fight."

"Well it seems that you guys are stuck here until the machine is fixed," Optimus said.

"How long will it take?" Blurr asked.

"I don't know maybe a week," Optimus said, "During that time you all can stay with us."

"Come on we show you the way," Ruby said as she lead the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Along the way Ruby told the kids how the Autobots came to earth and how she met them while riding Fuisor.

"Hey Ruby," Rad began.

"Yes, what is it?" Ruby asked.

"I was wondering how you became the way you are," Rad said, "Half robotic and all."

"That happened along time a go when I was five," Ruby said, "I had to save Optimus from the Decepticons when he got captured and I had to fight Shockwave and my lower half been blown off from it. Luckily Wheeljack and Ratchet save me by rebuild my lower half and that how I came to be. I think that was also when he gave the Creation Matrix for safe keeping."

"Sounds like you had a rough start, Ruby," Billy said.

"I wouldn't say that," Ruby said.

"Who is Wheeljack and Ratchet?" Carlos asked.

"Wheeljack is, as you say, the mad scientist of the group since he always doing something that might help the Autobots but," Ruby began.

"But what, Ruby?" asked Fred.

"Well his experiments tend to blow up in his so he is a frequent visit to Ratchet," Ruby explained, "As for Ratchet his our medic and you better watch out for him." 

"Why," Rad asked.

"Because Ratchet has a temper to him and can get really mad when his agitated," Ruby explained, "That's why when he is in a bad mood it's best to stay away but other then that his a great guy."

Just then they heard noises up ahead causing them to look towards it. The sound was coming from a yellow car and it seems he was mumbling something.

"Who is that?" Alexis asked.

"That is Sunstreaker the aggressor of the group," Ruby said.

"Aggressor?' Alexis echoed.

"He is the kind of mech that doesn't get along well with other because his aggressive and tends to lash out," Ruby explained, "Because of it his either hated or feared by almost Autobot and it's rare for him have friends."

"That's harsh," Billy said, "Does he at least have a friend."

"As far as I know Sideswipe, his twin brother, is the only person that cares about him and the only person Sunstreaker will ever be nice to," Ruby explained.

"What's he mumbling about?" Carlos asked.

"His paint job most likely," Ruby said, "Hey Sunny, having trouble?"

A low growl was all she received from Sunstreaker.

"I give you a wash and wax when we get back, okay," Ruby said.

"I'll hold you to it," Sunstreaker said.

"We are almost to the Ark," Prowl said.

"That's Prowl our tactician," Ruby said, "He is such a workaholic that it's hard to get him to take break once in a while and once we reached the Ark I introduce the others."

The kids nodded as the Ark came into view.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the Ark they were taken aback by the size of it. They had thought that it was smaller but the volcano hide half of it and give the impression that the ship was smaller.

"Look at the size of it," Carlos said looking around.

"Yep, the Ark is one of a kind," Ruby said, "All the credit of the Ark design goes to Wheeljack."

"You told us about him," Alexis said, "Where is Wheeljack?"

"He must be in his lab as usual," Bumblebee said.

"Come on I show you guys where it is," Ruby said.

The kids followed Ruby leaving the G1 and Armada to figure out about sleeping arrangement. Ruby led the kids through the Ark and as they pressed on the Ark looked more like a maze then a ship or a base.

"How do you find your way around?" Billy asked.

"If you lived here all your life like me you learn where everything is and it becomes second nature to you," Ruby said.

"You lived here all your life?" Fred asked.

"Yep and it was here where I found true love as well," Ruby said.

"You found true love?" Alexis asked.

"It's kind of complicated to explained but let's just say I fell in love with a certain robot dragon," Ruby said.

They arrived at Wheeljack's lab at last and Ruby kicked at the door in her own way of knocking.

"Who is it?" A voice called out from behind the door.

"It's me Ruby and few new friends," Ruby said.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment," Wheeljack said.

"Oh come on Wheeljack I know you can spare some time for some greeting and introduction," Ruby said, "And if you don't open this door I will knock it door with ease you hunk of junk."

The door opened to reveal a white robot with a hint of grey, red, and green.

"You don't act much like a lady like you should, Ruby," Wheeljack commented.

"Wheeljack, I was raised to be a worry not a lady, okay," Ruby said.

With that statement spoken they entered Wheeljack's workshop. The kids saw many of the things that were usually seen in a lab of a scientist.

"So what was it that made you so busy?" Ruby asked.

"That is a secret," Wheeljack said, "And before you ask maybe you can introduce me to your friends."

"This Rad, Alexis, Carlos, Billy, and Fred," Ruby said pointing to each, "They came from another dimension with that dimension Autobots and will be staying with us until the machine is fixed."

"Kids this is Wheeljack," Ruby said.

"Hey Wheeljack, what do you basically do as an Autobot Scientist?" Billy asked.

"Well, I'm responsible for making thing that will help the Autobots in battle," Wheeljack said.

"If none of them blows up in his face," Ruby added.

"Very funny Ruby," Wheeljack said.

"Wheeljack," Rad said.

"Yes Rad," Wheeljack said.

"Is that supposed to do that?" Rad asked as he pointed to a covered object.

The covered object appeared to be moving jerkily and making sounds that made Wheeljack worried.

"Duck and cover it's going to blow," Ruby shouted.

Just as they took cover the object exploded with a big bang. When the smoke cleared the damage can be clearly seen. The explosion had taken much of the side of the table where the object was once at. A small table and chair was flipped over and some debris were scattered around when Ruby and the kids emerged from some wreckage.

"See what I mean?" Ruby said as she opened her com. link, "Can somebody come down to Wheeljack's lab?"

A minute passed before the door opened to reveal a red robot with yellow lining and a circle that was half white and half black on his chest.

"Kids this is my son Draghoul," Ruby said as she located Wheeljack, "And don't ask."

Draghoul came up and lifted Wheeljack and carried him to the medic bay.

"Is Wheeljack going to be alright?" Alexis asked.

"Don't worry he will," Ruby said, "He always survived this explosions."

And with that Ruby and the Kids followed Draghoul to the medic bay.


	6. Chapter 6

Draghoul had already arrived at the medic bay when Ruby and the others arrived themselves. Before Ruby opened the door she guided the kids to either side of the door. She flew up and typed in the code to open the door and poked her head around the corner. An object went flying toward her whom she easily dodged and it hit the other side. When the kids looked around to see who threw it they saw a boxy red and white robot.

"Your aim is improving but it still needs work," Ruby commented as she entered with looking around the corner.

"And you need to improve your timing," Ratchet growled

"Hey can I pay a visit once in a while," Ruby said in an innocent voice.

"Don't even try to give me that innocent voice with me, Ruby," Ratchet said, "I already have to deal with those two glitches and I don't need you acting like them."

"Oh come on Ratchet," Ruby said, "And besides I got some people to introduce to you."

"I don't have time for this," Ratchet said, "Where is my arch welder?"

"You threw it out the door," A brown tiger with a golden saddle armor with red crosses on it. She went to retrieve it from the hallway.

"Kids this Ratchet, our CMO or medic," Ruby said, "And the tiger is Red Cross, she is a CMO like Ratchet."

"Hi there," Red Cross said as she handed the arch welder to Ratchet. But the CMO just grumbled as he began to repair Wheeljack's injuries. Ruby flew back to the kids and Red Cross followed behind.

"Hey Ruby what did Ratchet mean by two glitches?" Rad asked.

"He means Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," Ruby explained, "Sideswipe is like the King of Pranks since prank people and Sunstreaker follows along with him and they are front liners meaning they are the first in battle. They also get into things that cause damage to themselves so they, like Wheeljack, are regular visitors to Ratchet."

"And Ratchet isn't to please about it," Red Cross said, "He makes threat such as turning them into toasters or skidoos but he never follows through with it."

"Good thing Red Alert is not like that," Billy said.

"Don't worry underneath that harsh exterior is a spark of gold," Ruby said, "Ratchet is a bot once you get use to the tantrums and threats and all."

"Let's go to the common room," Ruby said, "I'm sure I can introduce some more Autobots there. Take care, Red Cross."

And with that Ruby led the kids to the common room. Half way there the met up with Fuisor again.

"Hey guys," Fuisor said as she approached them.

"Hey Fuisor, what's up?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing much," Fuisor said, "But you know I amazed that Red hasn't already confronted you yet."

"Red," Carlos repeated.

"Our Red Alert," Ruby began, "He is our Security Director and he tends to be paranoid about things and jump to conclusions and thinks everybody and everything is a threat."

"Where is that paranoid bot of ours any way?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Fuisor said.

"Well maybe Inferno knows," Ruby said, "Are you coming Fuisor?"

"No I on duty now and I don't want to be late," Fuisor said.

"Okay then see ya later," Ruby said as she led the kids to the common room.

When they finally reached the common room Ruby opened the door and they went in. There were some Autobots and they were talking about something. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were playing some kind of game on a huge Xbox 360.

"Hey Ruby," A black and white robot said when they entered, "Whose are your human friends?"

"Hey Jazz," Ruby said, "This is Rad, Carlos, Billy, Fred, and Alexis; they are going to stay here for a while."

"So you all are from the other dimension that we heard about," Jazz said, "Welcome."

"That's Jazz," Ruby began, "And that is Hound, Mirage, Bumblebee, and that is Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as you may have guessed."

"Hey Ruby you still owe me that wash and wax you promised earlier," Sunstreaker said not taking his eyes off the game he was playing with Sideswipe.

"Don't worry you'll get it," Ruby said, "Hungry?"

She then walked over to small refrigerator and opened it. She tossed out a few cans for the kids to catch.

"Food drinks," Ruby began as she straighten up, "It's food that is liquefied but taste like a soda. Wheeljack invented them."

She drank hers and the kids followed. When she was done she crushed the can in her claws and tossed it into the trash.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Alexis asked.

"Good question," Ruby said, "Maybe you can stay with me and Dragster."

"Are you sure Dragster won't mind?" Carlos asked.

"He won't mind," Ruby said.

"Ruby," Sunstreaker called.

"Well I better go," Ruby said, "You guys can hang here or you can look around if you want, this won't take long but if you want something you can ask any of the Autobots for help."

And with that Ruby left the common room with Sunstreaker.

"That's Sunstreaker for ya," Hound said, "I wonder if he care more about his looks then anything else."

"Lay off him Hound," Sideswipe said, "Tracks is no different."

"That's true," Hound said.

"Is there other Autobots here?" Fred asked.

"Yeah but they are on patrol right," Mirage said, "They will be back in the evening."

"What about you guys?" Rad asked.

"We don't go patrolling until evening," Bumblebee said.

"Don't you guys get breaks in any way?" Billy asked.

"Well there are the occasional party we have every once in a while," Jazz said.

"Do any of you want to play Mario Kart?" Sideswipe asked.

"Count me in," Carlos said.

"Don't forget us," Billy said as he ran after Carlos followed by Fred, Rad, and Alexis. Sideswipe grabbed his controller as Rad, Carlos, and Fred grabbed theirs. They started the game with Alexis and Billy watching. Jazz, who was sharing the transformer sized couch, just smiled at the group. The kids are going to be right at home within the Ark.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a few hours since the kids and the Autobots arrived in the new dimension. The sleeping arrangements were already made and they were making themselves at home among their guest. The kids stuck to the common room since they were still unfamiliar to the Ark but mostly for the food and game and wait for Ruby. They played with Sideswipe who proved to be a great player at all games that they had. They were enjoying a NBL Basketball game when Ruby returned.

"Hey guys," Ruby said as she approached the group.

"Hey Ruby," They said in reply.

"Hey Ruby how much longer 'till the machine is fixed," Rad said.

"It will be ready by tomorrow," Ruby said, "So you guys will be staying with us for tonight."

She sat on the arm of the couch as she watched Sideswipe, Carlos, Fred, and Billy play their game. Sideswipe and Carlos were paired up as is Fred and Billy on two opposing teams. Sideswipe and Carlos were in the led by seven but Billy and Fred were catching up. There was a minute left in the game and Sideswipe and Carlos were still in the lead and Billy and Fred's team had the ball. The player made a move but an opposing team member snatched the ball away and went for the basket and dunked. The game was over and Sideswipe and Carlos won and cheered.

"Alright game over, let's get some sleep," Ruby said as she turned off the Xbox 360.

The kids followed Ruby to her room where they were going to sleep in. The room was large for just one person with a large bed in tow. They figure that the large bed was for Dragster but where did Ruby sleep. Ruby went toward a small closet and got out a few sleeping bags. She laid them each side by side in the far corner of the room near the bed.

"This is where you will be sleeping," Ruby explained, "I will be sleeping in the hammock next to the bed."

As the kids were settling in a light blue and white robot entered the room.

"Hello Dragster," Ruby said.

"Hi Ruby," Dragster said, "I'm guessing these are the kids that will be spending the night with us."

"Yep, this is Rad, Carlos, Billy, Alexis, and Fred," Ruby said.

Ruby went to the closet again and this time got a hammock with an extremely long rope. She flapped her wings and flew up toward Dragster. She handed one end Dragster who went to side of the room as Ruby went to the other side with her end. They tied the rope to the hook that embedded the wall of either side and the hammock was up. The group settled in and fell asleep not knowing that they were being watched by a shadowy figure within the air vent. The figure left the Ark and returned to its master to report its findings.


	8. Chapter 8

The kids woke up with a start when the alarm went off in the Ark. Ruby and Dragster were already out the door leaving the kids alone in the room wondering what was going on. The kids went to the door and the Autobots running pass the door.

"Hey Fuisor what is going on?" Rad asked when Fuisor went by the door.

"The Decepticons decided to pay a little visit," Fuisor said, "But we'll show them that they are unwelcome in these parts."

"You should stay here for safety," She said before running off to join the fight.

"Let's send Leaserbeak to view the battle," Carlos said as he took out the small bot and a small screen.

Leaserbeak flew off toward the battle that was occurring in the front of the Ark near the entrance. The Autobots took cover behind out crops that lined the entrance as they fired at their enemy. They were able to keep the Decepticons at bay and from getting in but for how long. As they were busy firing at the enemy they were unable to see that Ravage was sneaking pass them and into the Ark. Once inside Ravage prowled the Ark if searching for something. Unbeknownst him he was being watched himself by Leaserbeak. Leaserbeak send the image to the kids so they will know what he was seeing.

"What is that thing?" Billy asked.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling that thing is looking us," Rad said, "We should tell the others."

When he had the order to Leaserbeak there was a scratching sound from the door.

"It's outside," Carlos said, "What do we do?"

"Just wait and hope that someone will come," Rad said.

The scratching sound continued as the kids backed up. At first they thought they were safe since the door but that quickly changed when the door open a little and they were able to see Ravage on the side. Ravage continued to scratch at the door and hooking his paw in the opening to try and open it wider. The kids were becoming more fearful when the door started to give way. Ravage was able to get his front in but was dragged out before he was able to go in any further. There were sounds of a scuffle before all went quite. The door opened to reveal Bumblebee with some scratch marks on him from the struggle with Ravage.

"Are you kids alright?" Bumblebee asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah we're fine," Rad said, "You came just in time."

"I better stay with you just in case Ravage or any other Decepticons come along," Bumblebee said.

It wasn't long before the Autobots were able to drive off the Decepticon and the Autobots were able to rest at last. The damage they received wasn't great but some Autobot had to go to the medic bay to get repairs. Bumblebee had told Optimus about what happened with Ravage getting into the Ark. Upon hear this h ordered that the kids had to be with an Autobots at all times until they are returned to their own dimension. The kids decided to go back to the common room to play some games on the Xbox or Playstation or Nintendo. They were being accompanied by Hound and Bluestreak who wish to join in the fun. They were almost done playing Mario Party 4 when Ruby came in.

"Kids we just received word that the machine will be ready in an hour or two," She said as she approached them "And I'm going to Cybertron to get a part need to finish the last of the repairs."

"Why that, Ruby?" Billy asked.

"Because the part that is needed can only be found in Wheeljack's old workshop on Cybertron since he helped out building the machine in the first place," Ruby explained.

"Can we come?" Carlos asked.

"No you guys can't come with me," Ruby said, "But you can send Leaserbeak to view what's going on."

"How are you going to get there?" Alexis asked.

"Well we recently we had gain control over the warp gate that was built by the Decepticons," Ruby explained, "And now we can go to Cybertron when ever we want like now."

She then led the kids to the main control room and explained how to use the computer and left the Ark with Leaserbeak in tow. She reached the warp gate in ten minute and entered it. She and Leaserbeak were quickly warp to Cybertron in a matter of seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

Cybertron was a metal world scorned by eons of war. The once beautiful landscape was now replaced by wracked buildings and scorch marks from gun fires. All around death seems to claim the land and little life walked its plains. This was the sight that greeted Ruby and Leaserbeak when they exited the building they warped to just minutes ago. Ruby looked around at the war torn world that death itself seems to be the only winner. She then started to walk towards where Wheeljack's workshop. No words were spoken and no sounds were made except for the sound of Ruby's footsteps that seem to echo across the land. Ruby stopped as something moved in the distanced darkness and moved towards it. There huddled under an outcrop of a building was a transformer, maybe a citizen. The mech was dirty all over and look fragile and weak and frightened when he saw Ruby. Ruby felt a wave of wave of pity overcome her when she saw them. She put her hand to her hip to catch a can that came out of the dragon's head that was there. She kneeled down in front of him and handed the can to the mech who just stared at the offering.

"Go on its okay," Ruby said.

The mech stare at her for moment before he took the can from her. He opened it and consumed the energon in gulps.

"Thank you," the mech said when he was done.

"No problem," Ruby said as she got up from kneeling position.

Suddenly something else caught Ruby's attention. Behind some wreckage of a building was another mech but he didn't come alone. A few others appeared from their own hiding places. Ruby smiled and got a few more can out and handed one to one of the mech. The others came closer and were given the energon cans witch they consumed quickly. Ruby knew she couldn't stay with them forever for she had mission to do. She left some cans for them and left. She soon found Wheeljack's workshop and entered it. With help from the kids Ruby was able to find the part needed for the machine. She put it in a bag that she had brought with her as she exited the room. Suddenly the same mech from before ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked the mech.

"There is a monster in one of the buildings not far from here," The mech said.

"And you want me to see to it right?" Ruby said as she sighed.

"Yes," the mech replied.

She followed the mech to a nearby building and entered it. Ruby looked around in the dimly light room. Something moved in the shadows and Ruby brought her guard up as a scratching sound could be heard. She went toward the sound and what she saw took her breath away. Breathing heavily was what looked like a snake creature but its upper body was like a transformers. Its hands were replaced by long blades that curved a bit. The lower half of its face was covered by a mask and only its eyes can be seen. Its shoulder plates extended out wards and the lower half was that of rattlesnake. The lower half looks to be as long as two football fields. There was half of a crystal ball in the middle of its purple chest. The creature whined and cringes as if in pain. Ruby approached it but the creature growled at her but Ruby kept coming. Suddenly the creature raised its bladed arms and brought it down on top of Ruby. She quickly dodges it and rushed forward. The creature tried to maneuver but Ruby already grabbed him.

"Its okay I won't hurt you," Ruby said in a soothing voice, "I'm here to help."

The creature whined again as Ruby searched his body for a possible wound on him. She found the wound where the upper body and lower body met. She searched her bag until she found a medicine spray can.

'This is going to hurt but bear with me," Ruby said.

She sprayed it on the wound and the creature cried out in pain. She stopped and let it harden and smiled up at the creature. The creature stared at Ruby as it breathed heavily for awhile.

"Thank you," it said in a soft voice.


	10. Chapter 10

"So you were exiled," Ruby said.

"Yes and I now wonder the universe for a new home," Venom Viper said.

Venom Viper had told Ruby the story of how he came to Cybertron. He told her of his home planet Viptox and his kind the Snakered. He also explained how he got into a fight and killed a fellow Snakered witch on his planet is a great offense with the punishment being death or exiled.

"Well you are allowed to stay with us if you want," Ruby said, "Foxfire"

"Yes," Foxfire said.

"See to it that Venom Viper gets medical for his injury," Ruby said as she went to the door."

"Where are you going?" Venom Viper asked.

"I'm going back to earth," Ruby said, "I got what I came for and I need to go back but don't worry I will come back and visit."

With that Ruby left the room and ventrally left Cybertron all together.

"I'm back," Ruby said as she entered the Ark.

"Welcome back Ruby," Optimus said, "Did you get the part?"

"Yes sir," Ruby said.

"Good work," Optimus said, "Give the part to Wheeljack and then report to me."

"Yes sir," Ruby said as she ran off to Wheeljack's lab.

An hour had passed before the machine was fixed and the kids and the Autobots were ready to go.

"Well it's time to go," Ruby said.

"Yeah but we were starting to like this place," Carlos said.

"I know you want to stay but you must go," Prowl said, "Your parents must be worried about you by now."

"We know," Rad said, "But we just going to miss you guys."

"Will we ever going to see each other again?" Billy asked.

"Maybe," Ruby said. "If the machine is allowed to stay functioning afterwards but I see what I can do."

After their goodbyes they activated the machine and the portal was opened. The kids and the Autobots entered the portal and were back in their own dimension and reunited with the other Autobots. The portal closed behind them leaving the kids to wonder if they will ever going to see their friends again. The friends returned to their homes to worried parents. They told their parents of their adventure in another dimension. Back at the G1 dimension the Autobots were still talking about what to do with the machine.

"Are you sure this will work?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, it's the only plan I can come up with that includes it's continue use and keep it out of the hands of the Decepticons," Ruby said.

Optimus nodded knowing full well that when Ruby had her mind set on something she was not the kind of person to back down. The plan was to make the machine a part of the Ark so that the Autobots will be able to watch it and protect it and at the same time be able to use it to visit their friends. Optimus just hope that Ruby knows what she was getting herself into by doing this but he had faith in her.

Note: There will be a sequel to this story.


End file.
